


Of Crumbs And Revelation

by TheBlackWook



Series: Each In Your Seasons [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Dinners, Grantaire and Cosette are siblings, Humor, Javert and Fantine are Grantaire and Cosette's parents, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are in a relationship for some time and plan to tell Grantaire's parents, Javert and Fantine, after dinner, but things don't really go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crumbs And Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Here's my second One Shot about Enjolras and Grantaire. After a sad one, I wanted to write something lighter for them, wih some happy ending. I tried things with the characters and their relationship and I think it turned out okay. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story that might be the beginning of a series in fact. As always don't forget to leave judos and/or leave a comment to tell what you think, it will be greatly appreciated. Have a good day and a good reading :D !

_"You okay R ?"_ Enjolras asked as he turned off the car's engines.  
_"Uhm… Yeah. Just… nervous, you know."_ The curly-haired boy in the passenger seat answered, trying to smile miserably.  
_"Hey."_ The young man reached to take his boyfriend's hand in his, kissing him quickly before giving him a reassuring smile. _"Everything will be alright, okay ? I know it's a big night, for both of us, but they will understand, trust me. We'll have a wonderful dinner, just as always when your mom cooks, and then we'll say it. Simple. Together we'll do it."_  
_"Thank god I have a boyfriend that knows how to talk."_ Grantaire replied leaning in for another quick kiss. _"Alright, then. We better get in now."_ He chuckled, getting out of the pickup Enjolras had managed to pay with his part-time job.

Both of the boys looked at each other as if trying to find courage in the other. Surely when you looked at them, they had nothing in common. Enjolras was fine looking, a clear and shaved face, black locks that once had been blonde, an athletic and svelte silhouette, a figure marked by two eyes reflecting passion and a wild fire. Grantaire on the other hand was taller, but had messy and curly brown hair, a stubble, wasn't particularly good-looking and had eyes that didn't express much apart the times when they were solely looking at Enjolras. No one could have predicted their relationship for they were far too opposite. And yet, they had found each other at university, in philosophy class at first, and then during a gym competition in which R was competing and Enjolras was leading the supporting group. The passionate boy would have never guessed that the sad-looking Grantaire was one of the best gymnasts of the university team blowing the crowd away by his amazing skills. They had begun to chat afterwards and became good friends, Enjolras cheering Grantaire and his skepticism up, while the two boys helped each other in their shared classes. After some months of friendship, a game of their group of friends had helped them jump the barriers and give in to their mutual crush. They had been together for six months now and pretended to be friends around the gymnast's parents. R was uncomfortable and unsure of what they would think and tried to remain as discreet as possible, especially around his father. But after all this time and realizing that they were at the beginning of something, R was ready and wanted to tell his parents about the true nature of his relationship with Enjolras. The latter was often invited for dinner as he was living far away from his own remaining family, and therefore it wasn't a surprise when R's mother had called him, telling him to bring Enjolras too, worried that he did not eat correctly with only his part-time job salary. 

Standing just before the door, they knocked before Grantaire pushed the door open, just as usual, announcing their arrival. They could already smell the dinner from the kitchen before a tall and serious man emerged from it. _"Good evening Inspector Javert."_ Enjolras greeted politely just like he knew how to do it. _"Good evening boys. Had a good day ?" "T'was okay, 'pa."_ The messy haired boy answered to his father. Just then, the inspector noticed a bouquet of flowers in Enjolras's hand. _"You shouldn't have bothered. Though it will be greatly appreciated I'm sure." "Oh it's nothing really. That's the least I can do for thanking you and your wife for the numerous times you've invited me here."_ The student replied with a smile that R's father answered to with a nod and a curve of his lips. Even if Javert was stern, serious and strict, he had learned over the time to be more comprehensive, supportive and less serious at home, mostly thanks to Fantine, his wife. Both Grantaire and Enjolras knew him and his ways and had learned to live with it. Even if everything wasn't perfect, Javert was trying and that was quite enough for the family. 

That was when Fantine showed up, apron tied around her small form. _"Oh hello boys. My, Enjolras have you been eating at all ? You seem skinnier than the last time you came for dinner ! Good thing I made plenty of cooking." "I've been eating Mrs Javert, don't worry."_ He chuckled lightly before handing her the flowers. _"That's for you, to thank you for the invitation." "Oh Enjolras they're beautiful ! You shouldn't have, it's really no bother to have you here."_ Fantine answered while putting the bouquet in a pretty porcelain vase. Then she turned to her husband. _"Now, if it's no problem with you guys, I need the help of our Inspector in the kitchen, to help me with the meat, the only thing he manages not to burn."_ She grinned to the tall man who rolled his eyes before following her, one of his hands on her lower back. Just like Enjolras and Grantaire, Javert and Fantine were real opposite, and yet, they had found and completed each other. Javert had learned to let his guard down around the beautiful blonde woman, and Fantine had found an honorable man who could love and protect her who only needed some love and compassion to reveal his goodness. And to Javert's despair, but everyone's delight, Grantaire's uncle, Jean Valjean, always loved to tell how the policeman had been clueless and desperate, just like a teenager.  
Just as the boys were going to the living room, sitting on the couch, Grantaire's phone buzzed : 

** >'sette**  
_Hope everything'll be okay big bro. Wish I could have been there for you and not practice for my dance exams instead. Don't worry you and Enj can surpass everything. Kiss him for me btw ;p ! Have fun 'taire, kiss mom and dad for me too. You'll have to tell me everything afterwards ! See ya bro xoxo._

The curly-haired boy couldn't help smiling. Cosette, his little sister, had always been supportive and had actually taken part in the matchmaking of the two boys. She was three years younger than him and already a beautiful and amazing woman at only eighteen, student in the most prestigious dancing school of the country. They often laughed about that, how she had hated dance at first, when they were both taking lessons, before enjoying herself and loving the discipline with all her heart. She was staying at their uncle's place actually, for he lived not far from the school she attended. Grantaire missed her. They had always been close and had shared a real special bond since their childhood, as if they had been twins. But he was happy for her : she was doing what made her happy, had a very good and loving boyfriend that treated her well, he couldn't ask for more.  
_"Cosette says hello and wishes us good luck."_ Grantaire finally said to Enjolras who had eyed him expectantly after seeing the smile on his boyfriend's face as he was reading the text. Enjolras was opening his mouth to say something when Javert came back _"Good luck for what ?"_ he asked curious.  
_"Oh uhm, for er, an exam. We have a nasty exam coming soon and so she whishes us good luck."_ Enjolras tried to elaborate something while R was nodding to everything he said. The inspector did not seem to be convinced but had to let it go when Fantine appeared with the dishes _"Honey, you're not at work, stop being inquisitive, will you ?"_ She said with a slight grin, smacking his arm slightly before deposing a quick peck on his lips that made him relax instantly. The two boys on the couch let out a silent chuckle before standing up and helping the woman to set the table. The smell of cooking was delicious and made everyone hungry as they all sat.

oOo

Everything was delicious as always. Everyone was having a good time and talked through dinner, Enjolras for the most part as Fantine asked him if he had everything he needed in his little flat, to tell her if he ever needed anything. As she brought dessert, an appetizing apple pie, she made sure to cut a huge slice for her son's friend. Everyone began to eat and nothing was heard except the sound of mastication and the compliment of Javert over his wife's cooking skills. The black-haired boy ate with pleasure when Grantaire elbowed him. Enjolras looked at him and saw his boyfriend touching his upper lip. Not thinking and taking this as a cue, he leaned in to crash his lips on the gymnast's. Everything stopped at that moment, forks echoing against the plates, shocked gasps heard. R, initially petrified, as he had only intended to tell his lover he had crumbs over his mouth, regained composure and kissed him back, licking the crumbs from Enjolras's lips at the same time. When they broke apart, R looked at his parents tentatively : both of their faces were priceless and would have made the boy laughed in another situation. Fantine had her mouth slightly open and her eyes showed surprise. Javert's face on the other hand was nothing anyone had ever seen before. His eyes seemed to leave their orbits, his jaw was dropped and Grantaire couldn't decide if his father was upset, shocked or surprised. Maybe a bit of everything. A heavy silence filled the room, leaving the boys with a ball in their stomach. After a moment, Grantaire began to talk : _"Look, Enjolras and I are serious and…"_ He was cut off by Fantine who eyed Javert with a mischievious grin _"Told you those looks did not lie. You owe me dinner."_ The policeman growned at that, hating that he lost a bet.

Enjolras and Grantaire couldn't believe what they were seeing. They had kissed quite passionately before the eyes of R's parents while they had wanted to tell them after dinner, in words, and all the results was that they had actually bet on them ? _"So… You're not mad ?"_ Grantaire asked sheepishly. _"Well… Of course it's a bit of a surprise, but as long as you're happy, that's all that counts. And I hope you will keep making my son this happy Enjolras, otherwise, I might use some police techniques on you, if you see what I mean." "Oh please Paul, don't scare him off like you scared that poor Marius. Enjolras is a very fine boy and I'm sure it's only the beginning of something we have here."_ Fantine smiled brightly, taking her husband's hand in her to persuade him and calm his shock a bit. It helped and Paul Javert smiled, actually smiled a real smile, to his son and his boyfriend. Both of the boys were still confused but grinned like fools nonetheless, holding hands tightly. After stressing about telling them for months, dinner went smoothly. Maybe, it was even one of the best dinners Grantaire had ever shared with his family.


End file.
